jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Prehistoric World: New Park/Chapter 1
This is the first of the novel Prehistoric World: New Park. Enjoy! Plot It’s the year 2003, two years after the 2001 incident. There’s a ship, called Ark 07, and it’s heading towards Isla Sorna. As several Ingen mercenaries and scientists began to hop aboard several helicopters, Dr. Wu looked at them, sighed, and walked in. He began to fall asleep, in his dream, he remembered how outraged Alan Grant was of finding out that those species aren’t on Ingen list. It played again and again in his mind. “Henry, Henry, Henry...” The voice repeated and he woke up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Wu looked to his left and saw a blonde her girl, she was tall and had glasses. ”Wu, you ok,” the woman asked. Henry Wu looked tiredly at the woman and grunted, “Yeah I’m alright. Who are you? ”Rebecca Beck.” “So what island are we heading to again?“ ”Isla Sorna, to see the construction of the new park, Jurassic World.” A few minutes passed by, the ocean was replaced with a beach and then jungles. But below the construction team progress of the park was almost complete at leaders in some areas. The Main Street is complete. All aquatic tanks are complete. River enclosures are particularly complete. The helicopters land at the security headquarters and Henry looks at the park. Then someone called him, Wu turned to his right and saw Simon Masrani. “Dr. Wu,” Simon greets was he reaches out his hand, “how are you? Henry Wu, still tired, shakes Simon‘s hand. “We got something to show you.” Both men walk into the station and Masrani Global found something strange. Simon states, “On Isla Matanceros, We have found some Cenozoic animals.“ “Wait what,” Wu replied. “It turns out that the Mesozoic reptiles aren’t the only extinct animals cloned. On Isla Tacano, Paleozoic creatures have been found. Both terrestrial and aquatics. What do you think we should do with them?” Flashbacks arrived in his mind, not wanting to do the same mistake, Wu shyly announces, “We will get them to Isla Sorna.” Dr. Wu leaves the room and aboard a van to get to the research headquarters. Henry Wu looks out the window and sees some Compsognathus eating a dead bird. “The road will be long around 45 minutes, make yourself comfortable,” the driver cheered. “Hmph,” Henry Wu sighed before sleeping. 45 minutes later, they arrived. The driver gently wakes up Wu, and leads him to the research headquarters. A crowd of scientists gathered at the room to hear the announcement. Henry Wu, takes a sit on the stage. “Today, we have important information. All from the Five Deaths. So we recently found out that Ingen cloned other extinct animals that aren’t from the Mesozoic era. On Isla Muerta, we found Cenozoic animals. On Isla Matanceros, Paleozoic creatures were found. Most were aquatic animals that recently escaped. We are planning to bring them here since the islands can’t really support these animals for much longer. The Mammoths have pretty much ate almost everything on the island. Horses, Camels, and other elephant species are endangered now. As for the island now as Isla Nublar, which isn’t in the Five Deaths, we will get all the dinosaurs or at least some to this island.” The scientists agreed and several helicopters, arrived to board them to the ships. Wu, sees Rebecca again, but he decides to look out the window as he leaves Isla Sorna. To be continued... Category:Alternate Jurassic World